neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
IF/Hyper Dimension
IF is a member of Planeptune's Guild. IF is the most level-headed of the bunch, and she cares more about the others than they notice, or that she cares to let them notice. She is always seen fiddling with one of her many cell phones, and rumor has it that her personality changes if you take them away from her. Profile Appearance IF is a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, green eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear. Being too loose for her, the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming. On each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming. Her coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist. The lower end of her coat has a brown fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds nine cell phone holders are attached in the waist line of her coat. In order from the left side of the coat to the right are the colors of the cell phone holders: blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming. She wears a black belt with silver trimming and is adorned with a black and silver, diamond-shaped buckle with her name engraved on it, stylized as "IF". She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots with silver trimming that matches her coat. Personality From her experience over time, IF is a knowledgeable girl, but she can sometimes be overconfident over what she knows. She is headstrong and always plans and finishes things her way. Because of this, she does not like doing things that does not benefit her or any of her group's main objectives. Nevertheless, she's dragged along things that she does not want to do. Despite being almost always serious, IF can be sarcastic over some things. As of VII, it is revealed that IF has a strong emotional dependency on the cellphone's she keeps close, when Neptune takes her phone from her she becomes desperate to get it back regressing from her strong and independent demeanor to one more cutesy and innocent who was whining to get her cellphone back. She returns to normal almost immediately once she gets it back however. Relationships Main Article: IF/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 IF and Compa arrive in the Gamindustri Graveyard to rescue the CPUs and Nepgear. Upon finding them wrapped up in cords and completely drained of their energy, they attempt to revive them using the Sharicite. Before they are able to do so, they are stopped by CFW Judge. IF does her best to keep him at bay while Compa goes over to restore the CPUs power using the Sharicite. However, they are only able to save Nepgear. After saving Nepgear, IF promises to never let something like that happen to her ever again, saying she "felt like crap" when she and Neptune were captured. She accompanies Nepgear on her journey to save the CPUs and to stop the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC) and Arfoire. She acts as the serious member of the party, keeping everyone focused on the task ahead of them instead of playing around. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Her role remains the same. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory IF appears in the true end supervising Rei Ryghts's community service efforts to repair Planeptune. She agrees to a break for Rei Ryghts and herself once Compa arrives. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Her role remains the same. Megadimension Neptunia VII Gameplay Main Article: IF/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Videos mk2 Skills= |-| mk2 Chirpers= |-| mk2 Bonus Voices= |-| VII Skills= |-| Quotes Main Article: IF/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:IF Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters